The Sword of Aarg
by hail flying spaghetti monster
Summary: Allana is on a quest with marin, liam's twin brother, and two mages, to find the sword of aaarg .in place of the woman who rides like a man
1. PROLOUGE

The sword of Aaaaaaaaaaarg

Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic, so please be kind and review and offer constructive critiscism**

An alternative woman who rides like a man.

Epilogue.

Alanna breathed in a heavy sigh. Free at last, away from the clutter and bustle of palace life. She started thinking of Prince Jonathan, the man she loved, and George, the man who loved her. Her mind played back over the events of the last few months. Her knighthood, her fight with Duke Roger, and now she was off to who knows where. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Alanna stiffened, pulled other gleaming sword, and stood, ready for anything.

"Haloooo" came a voice. "'ooze there?"

"Who is it" replied Alanna uncertainly, but saw immediately. It was the most peculiar man she had ever seen. He had long floppy hair, nearly down to his shoulders, that on the left side of his head seemed to be blonde, and worked its way through red to be brown on the other side. His eyes were green and blue on the left, and brown and grey on the right, and seemed to bore right through Alanna. He reached his hand back into the bushes, as if reassuring someone in there.

"What do you wasn't?" she asked uncertainly.

Out of the bushes the madman had pulled out two girls, both with light coppery skin, the same long curly corn coloured hair, set off by the same mysterious bright blue eyes.

"Hello!" they both said at once. Alanna was shocked. Like her, they must have been twins. They were also so beautiful they seemed unreal.

An hour later, they had explained, and joined Alanna to their cause. Their cause was to find the mythical sword of Aarg, which lay at the back of the mythical caves of the ferocious Whiptails. Cassandria, Leenagh, and Martin wanted to find it, because the bearer of this sword would be invincible. So they set off.

Martin is Moo for short, thanks to Pink Squishy Llama


	2. CHAPTER 1, WEAPONS, AND SUCH LIKE

CHAPTER 1, WEAPONS.

**Here is a message for why should I tell you, who reviewed King Jon of the many animals, and said Alanna deserved George, and Jon is a jerk. I thoroughly agree. **

**Jon is a jerk, Jon is a jerk. Alanna deserves better, Jon is a jerk. Jon is a jerk.**

**Please review, because this story has been up for 2 weeks, and I have 4 Reviews. 2 reviews from people I told to review it, 1 review from myself, and one unprompted review. Here are my replies. P.s. somebody recommend me a violent historical book!**

Confusedknight: I can't tell you what's going to happen next. It would spoil the plot!

Saphron: of course it was short. It was a prologue!

Charlie and Lola: it's going to be just about everyone you can think of!

Alanna, after questioning had found out a bit more about her travelling companions. As she says, even a person with insanity in their family can join someone blindly and jump in head first, without knowing anything about her companions.

So she found out this.

1 The twins were not mages, but their mother was, and if they tried really hard, they could shape shift.

2 Martin was a mercenary, wanting to bring glory to Tortall and fed up of serving causes he does not like

3 They were going deep into Galla, which involve either, wild courage, some kind of bet/debt, or the same source of insanity that was in Alanna's family.

4 Cassandria was an unofficial knight/soldier/mercenary.

Leenagh was a Shang warrior who stopped training too early, because of some private reason of her own.

What's that, said Alanna, gesturing to a rough cloth and leather piece of material, and a pouch of stones tied to Leenagh's large brown belt, holding up her long rough homespun tunic, which went down to her knees in the Shang style. This tunic covered up a grey shirt, that may once have been white, and a pair of beige jodhpurs, indicating that there had not always been a lack of horses. "It's my sling," said Leenagh "Cassandria is the real expert at the sling though. I am best with the glaive. I got it during my training at the Yamani islands." Alanna looked puzzled. "A glaive?" "Yes. It is a long staff, nearly five feet tall, and topped with round about 17 inches of sharp strong steel at the top. You use it mostly if you are a lady, and it is very useful."

The two of them ran on ahead, and in a clearing outside the path trough the wood that they were travelling through. She began to perform a pattern dance. An intricate combination of swings and twists at a remarkable speed, showing exactly why many people considered the glaive to be one of the most deadly Yamani weapons.

A few hours of walking later, Cassandria was giving Alanna a sling demonstration. Alanna as almost shocked to see Cassandria whirled the sling about her head, threatening to spin away any second, and then released it to hit any target asked of her with surprising strength. In return, Alanna taught the two girls about bows and arrows and swords, and she certainly picked up a few Shang methods of combat.

Then it came to Martin. Martin could use almost any weapon he picked up. Longbow, crossbow, sword, his own hands, spears halberd, glaive, dagger, and sling. All Alanna could teach him was how to use a lance, but since they had no horses or lances, it was pretty useless. Also, martin was so muscley, (and handsome Alanna thought) the lances would have just broken anyway.

(Weapons, my favourite-m.p.24)

Later that evening, Cassandria and martin were talking about Alanna, after everyone should have gone to bed. Alanna and Leenagh were asleep.

"She _is _nice," said Cassandria" and strong, and brave, and everything I wish I could be."

"And beautiful."

"What did you say?"

"Don't go getting jealous. I still love you, even if she is quite attractive, and very pretty."

He tightened his grip on her hand, and helped her t stand up. Wordlessly he touched his lips to hers, and cradled her head in his hands, and she returned his kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes, until martin returned to sentry duty, and Cassandria went to sleep.

**p.s. Please review, I'm desperate. Next chapter as soon as I can, (That's not saying much!)**


	3. Chapter 2, a random nameless chapter abo

**Chapter 2, a random nameless chapter about a fight amongst other things.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing my story. One more review makes 10. Sorry if I have not replied to anyone, I do try, but I do not get very much time to type the story, let alone reply to reviews! P.S. someone recommend me a book I haven't read!**

**Errant of the Violet Shockers **: thanks. Keep up what. By the way. I love your pen name, but how did you think of it?

**Tortallanrider: **more has come! Read on!

**Liaska:** Wow. What a long review. I do try my best, but I will try harder in the future. I am useless at grammar.

**Pink squishy llama : **JON IS A JERK. I WILL SPELL HIS NAME WRONG. DOWN WITH JON. ALANNA DESERVES GEORGE (sorry A/J's) JOINETHEN. A/G FOREVER. EVERYONE AGREE WITH ME. JON IS A JERK! JON IS STUPID. JON IS UGLY. KILL JON! KILL JON! KILL JON! KILL JON! KILL JON! KILL JON! **KILL JON! Kill JON!**

**ANYWAY. REVIEW CHAPTER 2**

Cassandria dusted down her clothes, and Alanna could not help but see how strange they were. She wore a leather jerkin, soft with use, and very short boot, over long breeches, which were coloured like hose. She wore a long shin length skirt, like a normal skirt, except the bodice was not attached. It was made from something that looked suspiciously like sacking. It could be hooked up, to a tunic's length, from her grey/brown shirt.

Alanna, tired of not knowing much about the handsome Martin as a person, except that he was 22. (three years older than her, and four years older than the twins.) all the time she was thinking about George, who had loved her when he was six years older than she was.

**Mp24: What is it about Tamora Pierce and age differences? **

But then again, George did not have three colours of hair and two coloured eyes, even though they were about as eccentric as each other though!

**(Although Alanna does not know, he is Liam's brother. Family resemblance. The looks and the stupidity!) **

Still Alanna did go up to him and talk to him. He told her a bit about himself, and not a lot about his relationship with Cassandria. After a while he got so close to flirting, that Alanna felt her cheeks turn bright red. He abruptly stopped, but gave her a smile that made her shiver. To stop her feeling embarrassed, Martin decided they should do some fencing. Alanna had never seen him fence, in fact she had never seen him draw python, his blade. This was because for days they had been walking and camping, and slowly travelling due south, to the fief of Aarg, in Galla. They had started in the Grimhold Mountains, and they had nearly entered the great southern desert.

When Martin drew his sword, Alanna got a great shock. The blade was over three feet long, about three and a half, with a beautiful wavy steel blade, (literally like this ) set with silver serrated edges. It had a U shaped hook on the end, promising a very painful death for anyone who cared to get in its way. It was an amazing sword for a poor mercenary to have, but Alanna did not say this to Martin. Alanna picked up her sword, and ran her hands over the blade, temporarily dulling the blade with her gift, **(That is from Eragon. I know. Copyright Christopher Paoulini or however you spell it.) **once it was safe, they started fighting. It was an amazing show of skill, on both sides. Martin was very strong, and Alanna soon got tired, but he had a few flaws, and Alanna was constantly looking for gaps in his technique. In addition, as he was not taught at the palace, he could not hide all the movements that showed what was going to do next. Soon the twins were watching them. They called out encouragement to both of them, and spurred them on.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alanna saw an opening. Although Alanna was one of the best swordswoman in Tortall, Martin was amazing, and very strong. The result was that they spun from place to place in an intricate war-dance, combining the most complicated pattern of movement. Suddenly Alanna move lightening in a deft flick, disarmed Martin, and pressed her blade to his throat. He put up his hands.

"Okay, I admit it. You are the best. I have never been beaten before. That was amazing.!"

"Yes!" Chimed the twins together. "It was"

After they had left, martin smoothed down his blonde hair, and then his orange hair, and then his brown hair. His green and blue eyes looked nervous.

"Thankyou Lioness Alanna , I enjoyed that." And he took Alanna's hand and kissed it. When he saw she did not resist, he took her tentatively in his arms, and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly he stiffened and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. You just looked so innocent, and yet I know you can fight so well. I'm sorry, I cant help it. I had to.

And they both turned away and quietly returned to their duties.

**Thanks for reading it. I will try to update soon, but it will probably be in about a week. I am so pathetic. Bye. Keep reviewing, and remember, Jon is a jerk! Kill Jon. **

**XXXXXX MANICPONY24, (who may shortly change her pen name to elf-fanatic240**


End file.
